


The Breeding Slave

by orphan_account



Category: AU - Fandom, Original Works
Genre: Breed, Breeding, Breeding Slave, F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, non-con, pregnant slave, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Image you’re  a breeding slave to a family and get passed around by the brothers
Relationships: Slave/master - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	The Breeding Slave

It wasn’t uncommon for the people of the sveroberme village to take in breeding slaves. after all, most of the young and fertile girls where taken away from the war ten full moons ago. 

Lady Campbell wanted her three alpha sons bred, the oldest was Caspin who she planned to reward with you first, after all he had won many battles. When you were first delivered, you arrived in a green tight corset the brought out your breast which were soon to be filled with milk, you’re ass clung to the dress and under it the chasity belt. Lady Campbell made sure she picked a virgin for her alpha sons, she wanted her grandchildren to come from the purest slave. You came in heat and ready to get fucked and filled with pups, Lady Campbell could even smell your omega hormones.

She gave the key to her son when you arrived in his room, he was beautiful, your ideal man with a tone body and long red hair. He truly looked like a warrior, he looked as if he could crush you with his hands. 

“Here’s your whore,” the lady said, “unlock her with the key when you’re ready” she said lifting up your dress and pointing to the metal belt. She then exited the room and walked down the stairs. 

You could smell him , his hormones and he to you. He chuckled, he stood in front of you, maybe he was over 6’0, definitely over a foot taller than you. “Undress, bitch” he said whipping his whip on the wooden floor. You did as told and undressed slowly, trying to tease him and get him even more turned on, it seemed to be working as the bulge underneath his kilt showed. 

“Don’t tease me, cumslut. And look me in the eyes you whore” your master barked. You undressed to only your chastity belt and awaited for him to unlock you. “On your knees” he said taking off his kilt, that was when you saw his shaft, it was huge. Your body suddenly became nervous, what if you couldn’t take all of it ? Would it tear you apart? 

“Let’s see what the little mouth of your’s can do” and you took him in your mouth. He grabbed onto your hair and pushed you further down which made you gag but he eventually pulled out and came on your head and hair. “I like you like this, on your knees begging for my cock you little omega.” 

At night, you where given a small cushion on his floor to sleep on, your chastity belt was still on as you awaited his command to let him take it off. He sat on his bed jerking his cock as he starred at you with hunger in his eyes. ”come here “ he commanded. 

He unlocked your chastity belt to revel your slick and hot pussy which had never been touched, he rubbed you making you moan in pleasure before flipping you onto the bed. “Present yourself to me,whore” and you did with your pussy accessible to him. He slapped one of your thighs before plunging into to, he groaned out in pleasure at your tight pussy as its walls closed on him. Tears ran down your eyes as your hymen broke and blood got all over his cock. He continued pounding into you for forty minutes and that’s when he knotted with you. “Your my bitch, that’s all you are, a dog wanting to be bred”You cried out in pain as his seed rushed to find your eggs, it just kept coming and coming, some of it even spilled out. He pulled out and slapped your ass which made you moan in delight. 

He chained you to his bed as you went back to your cushion and slept and prayed that the gods would bless you with children to please your master. 

He tried for three months until you started showing. He would do it everywhere, his bed, the pillory in his family’s backyard, he even made you blow him as he sat and ate dinner with his family. But it was your duty to serve him, so when he wanted you on his knees you went on your knees. 

“Are you with child ?” The lady Campbell asked as you sat the table with silver.

“Yes” you said turning around to show your already swollen stomach, your master commanded you not wear clothes. Many breeding slaves never wore cloths, the slave next door wouldn’t. 

He continued to fuck you every night , sometimes he would even let his fellow knights come and take you from the ass as he took you from the pussy. “I can’t wait to get one of these” one of his friends would say as he fucked you as you where chained to the pillory and heavily pregnant.

You went into labor while your master fucked you, the lady Campbell had to move you to the barn as to not get blood on the floor. The midwife came but your master did not pull out until he was came. You birthed a son, whom your master named Theoden, the babe sucked on your tit and when it was done nursing you where passed onto Jodan, your master’s younger brother. 

You arrived in his room but he wanted to keep you shackled to the pillory outside, where he thought slaves belonged. He would bust you four times a day, humping you roughly until he climaxed. “Ya you like that, you like knowing that your master is satisfied? You like being filled up with my babes?” He would taunt.

The lady would never let you see your son, after all you where just a vessel . 

You screamed when you went into labor while standing on the pillory, the masters didn’t care nor did the lady. They knew the towns midwife would hear you and rush over to you and deliver your babes.

The youngest son was Adriel,and he would pound into you all night. He had you chained to his bed and would fuck you until your where full. During the day, you would help around the house with your swelled stomach, but you where 2 weeks passed your due date and couldn’t walk anymore. The pain was to much but he summoned you to his chambers with his hard cock ready in his hand. 

“Please master not today, I am to full and cannot fuck” you begged. 

“Then let’s break that water, shall we” and he fucked you as hard as ever as you fidgeted and moaned out in pain. You felt his penis touch your water, it picked at it a few times before he smirked and rammed into you which caused you go into labor.

This is what you where, a bitch being used up and breeding children for your masters. A breeding slave.


End file.
